


Fairytale Of New York

by LadyEkaterina



Series: A Christmas Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Different meet, Festive fun, M/M, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Yevgeny makes a Christmas wish.....
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich/Original Male Character(s), Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Series: A Christmas Gallavich [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565299
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Fairytale Of New York

Mickey was thrilled to have Yevgeny for a whole week at Christmas. And Yev couldn’t believe he got to spend the whole week with his dad. Yev thought his dad was the most amazing person in the world and he loved spending time with him. He was a little sad that his dad didn’t have anyone like Mama did with her friends and her special sleepover friend Nia, but his dad always said he was fine.  
And they were going to the big city of New York to stay with Mickey’s sister Mandy. Mandy had a big apartment near Central Park and had invited her brother and nephew to celebrate Christmas New York style.

It was Christmas Eve. Mickey and Yev were walking home from going to see Santa at Macy’s. Mickey had hated almost every second, but Yev had loved it and had whispered very conspiratorially with Santa, looking over at his dad. The cute red haired elf who, if his name tag was to be believed, was called Twinkle had smirked as he overheard Yev’s Christmas wish. He then looked Mickey up and down suggestively before meeting blue eyes with his own green ones. Mickey’s eyebrow, always a traitor to his cool, had raised up questioningly, making Twinkle giggle. Yev was getting down from Santa, looking at him seriously.  
“So.” He said. “We have a deal?”  
“I’ll do my best Yevgeny“ replied Santa.  
“A deal is a deal” announced Yev, sticking out his hand.  
Mickey didn’t know where his son’s manners came from. Possibly the Victorian age? He caught Twinkle’s eye again and smiled. Mickey took his son’s hand and turned to leave, Yev calling “Bye Santa! Bye elves! Merry Christmas” as they left.  
And now they were walking back to Mandy’s apartment. It was starting to snow. The streets were becoming chaotic and Mickey was holding Yev’s hand tight. Suddenly Yev heard a sad mewling sound. He stopped. His hand slipped out of his mitten that was still held in his dad’s hand. Not thinking, Yev ran down an alleyway towards the noise. He rummaged under a pile of discarded pallets and found the source of the crying. A tiny bedraggled ginger kitten with huge lungs was mewing plaintively. He picked up the icy wet bundle and tucked him into his coat. Then he turned round to look for his dad. And then he started to panic. The snow was really coming down now and the sky was getting dark. All Yev could see was a mass of people who weren’t his dad walking speedily in front of the alley mouth, heads down, not looking anywhere but right in front of them. Hands in pockets. Hands! Yev’s de-mittened hand was cold. He stuck it in his pocket. A tiny face stuck out of his coat and rubbed against Yev’s chin. He giggled despite himself. It was definitely really dark now. Yev started to cry. He was really feeling cold now. And scared. His dad was going to be so mad. He always said not to wander off. And here he was. Alone in a strange place. In the snow.  
Yev moved into a corner and sat on some pallets. He wiped his nose on his hand and stroked the little kitten’s head that was still poking out,  
Just then a door slammed open, there were a lot of “good nights” and a man appeared and carefully shut the door. Yev didn’t look up. He tried to make himself as small as possible.  
“Hello there. What have we here?”  
Yev’s head rose at the kindly voice. The speaker looked familiar. Tall, red hair peeking out from his green pointed hat and a freckled face. A pair of red and white striped legs stuck out from under his coat.  
The man spoke again.  
“What are you doing here on your own?”  
Then he looked at Yev’s face.  
“Hey I know you, don’t I? You’re the young chap with the dad. The one who made a deal with Santa?”  
Yev nodded.  
The man searched his brain. The boy’s dad had been hot. Really hot. What was his name? Oh yes.  
“What happened Yevgeny?”  
Yev eyed the man suspiciously.  
“Are you Twinkle?”  
“That’s right. “  
Then Yev took a deep breath.  
“I wanted Santa to bring a friend for daddy.”  
“I heard you” smiled Ian.  
“Mama said it’s hard for him to meet someone because he’s a ‘rainbow boy‘ and he lives in the south side.”  
“Chicago?”  
Yev nodded.  
Ian thought “A gorgeous gay man. What are the odds?” But he said.  
“OK. And then what”  
“And then we were on our way back to Aunt Mandy’s and I heard something.”  
Yev opened his coat to show the kitten, now asleep and purring inside Yev’s jumper”  
“Oh my goodness,”  
Yev continued.  
“My aunt said dad used to have a cat when he was small. But his dad, my grandpa, was mean and angry and got rid of it.”  
Ian’s heart was breaking now for both Yev and the young dad.  
“So I thought I could he give him to dad for Christmas and then he wouldn’t be alone any more” Yev finished up.  
“I see.”  
Yev started to cry.  
“Only now I’m lost and I’m cold and dad’s gonna be really really mad.”  
“OK OK” said Ian soothingly. Here’s what we’re gonna do. See that lit-up place there?”  
Yev nodded  
“We’re gonna go there and have a hot chocolate and find your Dad, OK?”  
Yev nodded again.  
“Do you know your aunt’s name?”  
“Mandy”  
“Good and do you know her other name?“  
“Like mine. Milkovich”  
“Brilliant. Ok Yevgeny let’s go.”  
“My friends call me Yev” said Yev shyly.  
“OK then Yev. My friends call me Ian. Shall we go?”

In the cafe, they ordered two hot chocolates and then Ian called information and got the number for Mandy. A woman picked up the phone and he could tell she’d been crying.  
“Hi is that Mandy Milkovich”  
“Yes!”  
“My name is Ian. I’m an elf at Macy’s. I’m sat in Sandy’s coffee shop just down the road with a young man named Yevgeny.”  
“You have Yev!” She screamed, and then “Mickey! Mickey he’s safe.”  
Then Ian passed the phone to Yev.  
“Hi Aunt Mandy. “ Yev listened to some female squealing and shouting. “I’m really sorry. OK see you soon.”  
Yev clicked the button. “They’re both coming. My dad was already out the door” he said.  
“I’m gonna be a big trouble.” Yev added wiping his hand across his nose. Ian handed him a napkin.  
“I’m not supposed to wander off, or talk to strangers or let go of my dad’s hand.”  
“You know” said Ian. “I bet they’re going to be so pleased to see you safe. Your daddy might be a bit upset but that’s because he loves you so much!”  
“Yeah.” Yev was sad.  
“M’never gonna find a good present for dad now.”  
“Why do you think your dad needs to not be alone any more?” Ian was genuinely curious.  
“Cos he works really hard and because of me. He always looks out for me. But no one looks out for him.”  
Ian smiled.  
“And he’s a rainbow boy?”  
“Yeah. That means he likes to kiss boys not girls.“  
“Oh.” Ian smiled at the little boy’s terminology.  
Just then the door burst open and the dark haired man rushed in looking around in panic. Ian raised his arm and the man pushed through the crowd to get to his son. He squat down to look at Yev carefully.  
“You OK?”  
Yev nodded, the fear and panic in his dad’s eyes made him want to cry again. Mickey pulled the boy into his arms, wrapping him up and squeezing him tight.  
Yev heard a plaintive mew and pushed back.  
“Daddy. Twinkle.”  
Mickey looked at him confused. Yev opened his coat and the kitten poked his head out.  
“What is that?”  
“I found him. I thought he was my wish. For you. I’ve called him Twinkle after Ian. “  
“Ian?”  
Ian waved his hand uncomfortably.  
“Hi.”  
Mickey looked up. He remembered the handsome elf. He looked even more handsome now.  
“Hi. Er. Mickey. Uh. Thank you. “  
“No problem.”  
The two stopped talking and were just staring at each other, both with slightly nonplussed smiles on their faces. Mandy looked from one to the other with a surprised grin on her face.  
“Come on Mickey. It’s Christmas Eve. I’m sure Ian has a family to get home to.”  
“Er no. I don’t actually.”  
Mandy smile got wider.  
“Then you should come and spend Christmas with us!“  
"Yes! You should come and have turkey with me, dad, Aunt Mandy and " here Yev screwed up his face in concentration, "and Blaine."  
"Oh no, it's all right"  
Then Mickey spoke up  
"You found my son. The least we can do is give you a hot meal!"  
Mandy wrote down her address and Ian was pleased to see she didn't live far from his own place. In fact he could walk.

That night Twinkle slept with Yev in Mandy’s spare room and Mickey on the couch. Christmas morning was all wrapping paper and squeals. Blaine arrived mid morning and was a tad surprised to meet Twinkle but then nothing that had happened since he met Mandy had been ordinary.  
At 12:30 there was a tentative knock on the door. Yev answered to Ian, in jeans and a nice shirt holding beer under one arm and some cat food, treats and toys under the other. Yev showed him in enthusiastically. Blaine was even more bemused by the handsome red heads arrival. Mandy was on drinks duty and Mickey was in the kitchen, apron on shaking roast potatoes before returning them to the oven. Ian leaned on the counter.  
“I like a man who can cook.” He flirted.  
Mickey blushed and looked down.  
“Had to learn for Yev.” He mumbled.  
Dinner was a relaxed affair and everyone ate more than they should and no one minded Yev sneaking turkey to Twinkle under the table, certainly not Mickey who might have been doing the same thing.  
Early evening brought pudding and coffee when Blaine announced his present for Mandy.  
“She won’t be back for a couple of days.” announced Blaine. “I’m taking her out of the city!”

Once the happy couple had gone Ian sat awkwardly on the couch.  
“I should probably be going too.” He said.  
“Nooooooo” said Yev. “Stay and watch a film with us?”  
Mickey nodded and handed Ian another beer. The three sat with Twinkle and watched “The Grinch”, Yev struggling to keep his eyes open. Eventually as the credits rolled, Yev yawned and took him and Twinkle off to bed. He gave his dad a kiss and a hug whispering “I like him” before running into his room.  
Mickey had turned the TV to the Christmas specials  
“Cute kid.”  
“Yeah. God knows how. Neither his mother nor I were model anythings!”  
Ian looked at him.  
“You must have done something right.”  
“I guess so.”  
Ian looked down at his hands.  
“Uh. Um. Yev said you were a ‘rainbow boy’?”  
Mickey laughed. “Yeah that’s his mother’s influence”  
Ian looked up into Mickey’s eyes.  
“So would it be OK if I kissed you?”  
“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”  
Ian moved towards Mickey slowly and Mickey closed the distance. They kissed, softly at first, sweetly. The kisses got more passionate, hands reaching under shirts to stroke warm skin. Both wanted more but were conscious of the small boy asleep in the nearest bedroom. They made out, eventually falling into a doze together on the couch.  
Yev woke up early and padded out, Twinkle in his arms. He crept to the couch and looked at Ian and his dad snuggled together. Yev nodded with satisfaction and whispered to Twinkle  
“A deal’s a deal”

To everyone’s surprise Yev did his homework everyday and was on track for top grades for that year.  
Ian managed to stay in New York for 3 weeks before he missed Mickey too much and came back to Chicago. A couple of weeks after that he’d moved into Mickey’s flat and Yev was ecstatic. 

That December Mickey was working so Ian took him to see Santa. One of their friends was an elf and Ian waved at him as they arrived.  
“I went to Elf college with him” he murmured to Yev.  
Yev climbed into Santa’s lap and looked at him very seriously.  
“So last year we made a deal. And you stuck to your end so I stuck to mine.”  
Santa laughed trying to cover up his confusion.  
“So I wanna do the same this year”  
“OK”  
“So I’m prepared to do all my homework and get good grades all year. “  
“Good”  
“But In return I want to call Ian dad. “  
“And who’s Ian?”  
“He is.” Said Yev pointing. “He’s my dad’s boyfriend. “  
“I see”  
“So do we have a deal?”  
Santa looked up and caught an elf’s eye. The elf nodded and winked.  
“I will do my best young man”  
Yev stuck out his hand  
“Shake on it?”  
They shook hands. Ian’s elf friend was wiping away a tear before sneaking off to text Mickey.  
Mickey looked at the text, felt in his pocket for the ring he’d just picked up and smiled to himself.

Yev got top grades two years in a row.  
After all a deal is a deal


End file.
